


Falling

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was falling, and he wasn't there to catch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

_Falling, falling._

Small hands.

Organic.

Holding, holding.

“Creator. Help.”

A low keen makes its way past my vocaliser before I cut it off.

I’m too far away.

Too far to help.

Not another.

Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage.

Is this where all my creations are to end?

 _“No wind beneath my wings.Creator.”_

Held.

Stuck.

What is it doing?

Still we fall.

*Fear*

“Creator.”

Even if this war is to end here and now, in this war torn organic world, for me, it is already over.

It ended long ago.

I just didn’t realise.

It’s been a long time since I saw my little femme.

Before war took her spark and molded it into a killer.

If I had seen where this was going I would have run a long time ago.

 _Falling, falling._

A flash of light.

“Creator!”

Fading.


End file.
